The goal of this project is to investigate the regulatory element required for recognition (i) by ribosomes during the process of initiation of protein synthesis and (ii) by RNA polymerases in the initiation of transcription. We have generated a general plasmid vector containing a synthetic ribosome binding site and a synthetic promoter that assures the efficient expression of mammalian proteins in bacteria.